Star Fox: Time Warp
by Samurai of Fate
Summary: A captured boy named Synchi is on a mission to show Krystal's true colors and love for Fox later in the story you'll see why I call it Time Warp it contains the command endings 3&9 and later something extra
1. Chapter 1 The caputed boy

**I don't own any of these characters exept for Sychi****Time Warp Chapter 1**

* * *

Synchi was captured by Star Wolf so they could get a bounty from him due to the fact he was the only known human in the intire Lylat System. "Soon Well get 10,000,000 credits for you kid" Wolf said with a smirk. "Wolf dosn't it seem boring for you now that Fox is gone and joined the racing buisness" Synchi said with an no emotion face. "Forget about him Wolf. Fox dosen't even remeber who any of us are any more." Krystal said. Wolf was mad at what Synchi said for the fact his goal in life was to take Fox down, but he wouldn't do it if he didn't remeber him because he wouldn't fight back.

"Come on trying to take him down was you life, and now that's gone" Synchi told him. "SHUT UP!" Wolf yelled. "You can't deny it Wolf that was you life and it's gone and you can blame her" Synchi pointed at Kystal. "Me my fault?" Krystal replied "You broke his hearts so yes your fault that Wolf's life is gone" Synchi pointed out "STOP THIS CRAP KID!" Wolf yelled again "You can't hide from the truth it will alaway find you" Synchi said then he said in his mind _That gose for you too Krystal. _Then she got a confused look.

* * *

**Will Wolf get over the lost of his one and only life and what did Synchi mean by ****That gose for you too Kystal? ****short chapter I know.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth & The Time Medallion

**I don't own any of these characters except for Synchi **

**Time Warp Chapter 2**

* * *

Panther was walking by the cage that they were keeping Synchi in. "I know you Panther you really don't love Krystal your just using her so you can get laid," Synchi said with his usual no expression face. "Panther does to love her," Panther replied. "Humph I can see right through you. You uses any beautiful girl you find get them to go out with you have sex with them and then you just leave them." Synchi said while reading a book. Neither of them knew that Krystal was listening to them and she knew that Synchi had a thing for seeing a persons true personality.

She began to go to her room and laid down on her bed and began to think about her life with Panther. He asked her to not read his mind and pleaded for it. Then she saw it she began to read his mind

Panther was topless and he said " Come on beautiful,". a girl came out and Panther fell over her on to a bed

Krystal just stopped reading his mind because she saw a calendar that said that that was a week ago when he took a solo vacation she stated crying and said in her mind _Synchi was telling the truth Panther was cheating on me_

Back at the cell Krystal was watching Synchi "You know the truth don't you" Synchi asked "Yeah I do Synchi can you get me back with Fox" Krystal pleaded. "No I can he doesn't remember you" Synchi replied.

"Oh right he doesn't remember anything about his Star Fox days" Krystal Said. "Wait the Time Medallion" Synchi said. "The What" Krystal asked.

"It's a medallion that can warp time if you want to change something that happened in the past you just command the medallion to change it" Synchi said. Krystal was shocked that that she can change the part of time where she broke up with Fox "And it's in a cave above where your taking me" Synchi said with a smile

* * *

**Will Krystal and Synchi get the Time Medallion and change the past**


	3. Chapter 3 The plans and the mysery Voice

**I don't own any of these characters except for Synchi I know my chapter arn't that long**

**I got a comment asking who Synchi is he's the only human in the Lylat System so he is worth a honking lode of money he has this creepy thing of taking one look at someone and knowing what that person is exactly like or thinking about**

**Time Warp Chapter 3 **

* * *

Krystal couldn't believe what was happening the man who she thought loved her was cheating on her with other women. She and Synchi decided to keep it on the down low so the don't get caught she didn't go to the cell that much; Panther keep trying to have sex with her. Wolf was in his normal bad mood from boredom, Leon was either at target practice or flying his wolfen. and our somewhat emotionless hero Synchi was thinking how was him and Krystal going to go get the Time Medallion she was going to leave with them when they drop him off at the buyer.

Krystal come by the cell and said "How are we going to get it" then Synchi replied "You need to take a small vacation like Panther did then come and get me I know everything about the medallion like you need to give up a power you possess to activate it's powers" "give up a power? would they think it would be weird if I lost my telepathy one minute later" Krystal replied "Don't worry I knew this day would come eventually that's I drank a liquid that gave me minimal control over water" Synchi said with a smirk "Thats good wait someone's comming" Krystal said, Panther came up and Krystal said "I told you Panther and me are loyal to eachother and stop saying he's cheating on me" Panther then said "Panther will be glad when your gone" Krystal said "let's go honey" Synchi said in his mind _Nice acting Krystal _She then winked

Wolf was on the bridge of the ship and said "It'll be two weeks before we get to the buyer" Krystal the said in her mind _and two weeks away from changing my mistake permanently and getting rid of living a life with a player._

Leon was the next person to come to the cell and Synchi said "your pretty much one of the only ones that's happy" he then looked at his prisoner and said "Why wounldn't I be we're getting paid to do mission's now and selling you secretly will bring us a lot of money Synchi said "Wolf's felling pretty lousey right now now that Fox is a racer he's forgotenall of us and his past life you see the racing was just a way to make him forget about the life he lost to you and now it worked before I was captured I sunk in to his house one day to see if he had something left of that life i noticed a picture of the Star Fox Team partly burned in the fire place he didn't want to remember any of us he didn't want to see any of us agian" Leon then said "As that's the problem with your team deserting you"

Synchi said in his mind _but that's all going to change soon_

He then heard an unfamiliar voice say in his head _you didn't think it would be that easiy did you =_

Synchi: _I know it wouldn't these are just the plans_

Voice: _I'm still going to be here to stop you_

Synchi: _I know you will Voca_

* * *

**Will Synchi and Krystal get the Time Medallion and change history and who is the Voca**


	4. Chapter 4 The enemy and the mind scan

**I don't own any of these characters except for Synchi**

**Time Warp Chapter 4**

* * *

It's been four days since the plans were discussed to Krystal; she went back to the cell and talked to Synchi. "Krystal it's not going to be that easy you know" Synchi said then Krystal responded "I had a feeling so what's the problem did someone find out" "Something like that no one you know though" Synchi explained. "Then who is it "Krystal wondered. "Her name is Voca she's a witch she had hated Star Fox because she was in love with someone you took and locked up she doesn't want anyone from Star Fox being happy two out of five isn't so bad in her opinion" Synchi explained to the blue vixen. "Two out of five I'm the only one miserable" Krystal said. "as you know you are buy Fox is also miserable he's only racing to hide his pain and forget everything from his Star Fox days" Synchi reviled.

Then Wolf came by the cell and said. "I see you two are having a little chat about what" Krystal then said, "The kid keeps trying to tick me into thinking that Panther's cheating on me" Wolf retorted "He does get into your head and it's really starting to piss me off" He then left "That was close I should go then so no more surprises come"

_Voca: So hatching plans and reviling the enemy_

_Synchi: Will you get out of my head that's a private area_

_Voca: You don't have a problem doing it_

_Synchi: I can only do it to a degree what you're doing can see their deepest darkest secrets that I can't do_

_Voca: I will stop you Fox Mccloud and Krystal will suffer alone and miserable_

_Synchi: Not if I can help them you witch_

_Voca: Thanks for the complement bye_

Meanwhile with Krystal

**{Krystal's POV}**

What am I going to do my boyfriend is cheating on me how many times has he done it I need to know I need to find out and the only place is his mind Panther's mind.

In Panther's mind

**{Third POV}**

_It was one week after Krystal came to join the team after she broke up with Fox after they were separated he went to a club where he met a female rabbit she came up to him and said "hey honey you look dangerous want to have some fun" then he said "Ok beautifull"_

_Krystal stopped because she knew where this was going she then quickly scanned his mind and saw how many times too many to count like hundreds or thousands of times then she thought _

_Synchi we need to find the Time Medallion_

* * *

**Will they get the medaillion and reverse history or will Voca stop them**


	5. Chapter 5 The Revealing and The Escape

**I don't own any of these characters except for Synchi and Voca**

**Time Warp Chapter 5**

It was one day after Krystal scanned Panther's mind and saw he was a cheater and she didn't want to be with someone like that. _Fox I'm so sorry for everything_. She went to the cell and saw Panther talking to Synchi about something and hid. "Panther so you're planning on proposing to Krystal?" Synchi said while reading a book "Panther is planning to do his proposal in about a year and then we will be…" Panther was cut off when a large blast struck the ship and then a figure appeared wearing a pitch black robe. _Voca so you decided to strike while I was being transported did you hehehe let the fight begin I will save Fox and Krystal you psychopath. _Voca just started talking to the Star Wolf Team when she arrived "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH You're all are fools don't you see she's been planning with this guy" "What the f**K are you talking about you nutjub." Wolf just blurted out "It's so simple asswipe she's found out that mister f**K every girl insight was cheating on her and then they plan to use the Time Medallion to reverse history to never break up with Fox" Voca revealed.

Krystal just gasped as her plans were revealed and Panther stood there shocked. _No it can't be_ "What the hell's aTime Medallion" Leon asked "You're all are real idiots aren't you it's a medallion that can reverse time or change something that happened in the past like I don't know KRYSTAL BREAKING UP WITH FOX MCCLOUD geez" Voca just let out of her system _Change history_ Wolf just thought

Synchi: KRYSTAL WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE  
Krystal: I know but how

Synchi was worried that they would kill him and Krystal for planning this "Just who the hell are you" Wolf asked her "hehehe AHAHAHAHAHAHA I am known as Voca the Witch of Vona HAHAHAHA." She told them "A witch and what the hell is Vona" Leon said and his eyebrow or non-existent eyebrow I'm not sure rose "Vona is the planet I'm from Dumass (SoF: Wow I just created a fowl mouthed Psycho witch awesome) Synchi pulled out a device and tossed Krystal very powerful earmuffs and set it of while wearing his own. Everyone including Voca and excluding Krystal and Synchi taking off their earmuffs were knocked out cold "Hurry up and get me out of here we need to go now" Synchi yelled "Ok but what if they wake up" She asked "don't worry the effects should last for about two hours let's get to your arwing and go" he told her and they ran to her arwing and set off to get the medallion.

Around two hours later they all woke up and noticed that Krystal and Synchi were gone "Damn damn DAMN THOSE TWO GOT AWAY I'M GOING TO FIND THEM AND RIP THEIR ESOPHOGOUSES (sorry if that's spelled wrong) OUT OF THEIR THOUTS." Voca screamed. "Well someone's got anger issues" Wolf said flat out bluntly. "Hey you don't have any room to talk Wolfy-boy." Voca said to the lupine. Panther was looking down at the ground "Panther will find them and kill them if he can't be with Krystal no one will" "AHAHAHAHAHA How about we join forces you after mister mind games and I want to make Krystal and Fox's life a living hell AHAHAHAHA" Voca told them "The more hand we have the more likely we'll get them so you're on miss witch. " Wolf said as he shook her hand as she had a psychotic grin on her face.

**Will Synchi and Krystal get the Time Medallion or will Star Wolf stop them with their new team member the Witch Voca**


End file.
